Recently, in accordance with the trend toward thinness of an application processor (AP) of a smartphone, the necessity for a thin film capacitor having a thickness thinner than that of a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has increased.
In general, in order to increase capacitance of a capacitor, first and second electrode layers and dielectric layers are manufactured as a multilayer structure, and the dielectric layers are connected to each other in parallel. In a thin film capacitor having a multilayer structure in which the dielectric layers are connected to each other in parallel, directions of electric fields applied to the respective dielectric layers oppose to each other, such that leakage current characteristics may be lowered.
In detail, in the dielectric layers formed on the electrode layers, pyrochlore phases, which are defects that may occur in a thin film process, are present in regions of the dielectric layers adjacent to the electrode layers. The pyrochlore phases may cause a defect of a negative (−) polarity (a negative (−) charge defect) in lower portions of the dielectric layers, such that a bias polarity phenomenon occurs, depending on directions of electrodes to which voltages are applied. That is, current leakage characteristics are changed, depending on directions in which the voltages are applied, and in a case of the thin film capacitor having the multilayer structure in which the dielectric layers are connected to each other in parallel, the leakage current characteristics may be lowered.
Therefore, a method of securing the leakage current characteristics of the dielectric layers is required.